Aircraft carrier (Red Alert 3)
Aircraft Carriers are massive vessels, designed as floating airfields. Eschewing standard warship armaments for aircraft offers them vastly increased range and immense destructive power; though said aircraft are often easy prey for anti-aircraft fire. The Allied Forces have replaced Cruisers with the Aircraft Carrier. Great World War III The largest naval vessel in service of the Allied Forces is the aircraft carrier. A fully fledged capital ship, it is the equivalent of the Soviet Dreadnought. The ship carries a contingent of three Hornet VTOL attack jets and a specialised industrial plant capable of repairing, rearming and rebuilding the jets. Before launch, the jets are prepared on the launch pad in front of the ship and are deployed according to the orders of the commanding officer. The carrier has no offensive systems of its own and has to rely on supporting vessels to protect him while it is rearming. Though intimidating, the carrier was rather easily sunk by Typhoon Attack Submarines, Boomers, and Giant Squids, as they lacked anti submarine weaponary. They were also ironically vulnerable to aircraft as their Hornets were built as bombers which prevented them from engaging any enemy aircraft. The Hornets could be easily downed by even the lightest of anti-air weaponry, as they had very weak armour. This was evidenced as Soviet commanders can down the Hornets of a carrier with Flak Troopers. The carrier itself does not gain veterancy, but the Hornets do. World War III Recent intel surveillance photos on WWIII have revealed the latest Aircraft Carrier in service. These new warships, built in the United States by Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks, are the culmination of a decade of design by the combined resources of America, Britain, France, and Germany. Instead of manned aircraft requiring thousands of crewmembers to maintain, the Aircraft Carrier houses automated facilities for Sky Knight Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles (UCAV). They are armed with a single bomb comparable to those on the B2-X Century. UCAVs are easily replaced if shot down, and many captains are willing to sacrifice an expendable drone to draw AA fire away from manned Allied aircraft. They are generally sortied in squadrons of five. Although depending largely on the Sky Knight UCAVs to combat the enemy, Allied Carriers also sport Blackout Missiles, capable of shorting out electrical systems on anything they hit. The long range missile can prove devastating, as knocking out a base's AA grid will render it helpless against the Sky Knights. Although powerful and versatile, the new Carrier is not without it's flaws. First, it has no defence against aerial threats, relying on Hydrofoils for AA protection. Additionally, the Carrier is one of the most expensive pieces of technology in the Allied arsenal. General Usage/History Its main usage was being a capital ship and being a bombardment ship. Because of heavy armor they can take as much hits as an Assault Destroyer Can but they were vulnerable to things that get to close to it namely the Yari. The Carrier was attempting to blow up the Imperials in the Imperial Campaign but they failed to destroy the Floating fortress and were also sunk by the Shogun Battleships. The Carrier was first introduced to the Allied Commander during the mission to destroy the Japanese Floating Fortress controlling the North Sea and was available for all missions thereafter. They were useful on the siege of Tokyo Harbor and were useful bombarding the Havana Sports Arenas. Of note is that they were chronoed into Lake Geneva in an attempt to stop the Soviets' attack on Geneva. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Aircraft Carrier: • Drones a-plenty -- A carrier's squadrons of drones can overwhelm even the most heavily defended installation. Should any drones be shot down, the carrier can quickly and automatically replenish them. Some carrier captains have been known to use their drones to screen for more-precious Allied aircraft. • Lights out -- In addition to all those combat drones, a carrier's launch bay conceals the Blackout Missile, which can be used to power down vehicles or structures from an extreme range. The missile's defensive and offensive potential makes carriers even more survivable alone, or even more useful in a strike force. • Specialized bombardment -- Intended for concerted use with other Allied forces, aircraft carriers are purely for anti-surface operations. The Allies have staunchly defended against complaints of aircraft carriers' lack of anti-air defenses, noting that their hydrofoils provide superior anti-air support. • Punishment at a premium -- Aircraft carriers are expensive, high-tech vessels, which means they are a relatively uncommon sight. Though far less cost-prohibitive than some of the failed carrier designs proposed in the past, the model in use today still is one of the priciest fixtures of Allied warfare. See also Helicarrier Aircraft Carrier Category:Red Alert 2 Ships Category:RA2:Allied GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Ships